If You Could Be A Cat
by Cypren Uzumaki
Summary: This is like a whole new version of Warriors, including things like name, age, Clan, description, friends, mates etc. so please R&R! Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**If you could be a cat…**

**RULES: **use your name to figure out the below

**FIRST HALF OF YOUR NAME**

_**First letter of your first name…**_

**A =Apple**

**B =Dawn**

**C =Dark**

**D =Frost**

**E =Lion**

**F =Fire**

**G =Ivy**

**H =Glade**

**I =Holly**

**J =Whisper**

**K =Breeze**

**L =Ice**

**M =Minnow**

**N =Red**

**O =Light**

**P =Flower**

**Q =Blue**

**R =Leaf**

**S =Sparrow**

**T =Dove**

**U =Swift**

**V =Vole**

**W =Cinder**

**X =Berry**

**Y =Black**

**Z =Hope**

**LAST HALF OF YOUR NAME**

_**First letter of your last name…**_

**A =Tail**

**B =Whisker**

** C =Leaf **

**D =Breeze**

**E =Heart**

**F =Pelt**

**G =Pool**

**H =Fur**

**I =Fire**

**J =Blaze**

**K =Breeze**

**L =Feather**

**M =Leaf**

**N =Tooth**

**O =Claw**

**P =Storm**

**Q =Spots**

**R =Ice**

**S =Flower**

**T =Nose**

**U =Whisker**

**V =Tail**

**W =Fern**

**X =Breeze**

**Y =Claw**

**Z =Heart**

**RULES: **use your date of birth to figure out the below

**EYES**

_**Month…**_

**1 =Blue**

**2 =Green**

**3 =Golden-Yellow**

**4 =Orange**

**5 = Light Brown**

**6 = Wise Grey**

**7 = Pitch Black**

**8 = Dark Brown**

**9 = Deep Blue**

**10 = bright Yellow**

**11 = Light Blue**

**12 =Yellow-Green**

**FUR**

_**Day…**_

**1 =Brown**

**2 = Whites w/patches of black**

**3 =Black**

**4 =Silver-White**

**5 =Ginger**

**6 = Pale Orange Tabby**

**7 =White**

**8 = Pale Grey**

**9 =Tortoiseshell**

**10 =Golden**

**11 = Ginger Tabby**

**12 = Light Brown**

**13 = Light Grey Tabby**

**14 =Tortoiseshell w/ white**

**15 =Orange w/ black stripes**

**16 = White w/brown splotches**

**17 = Ginger w/white paws**

**18 =Brown**

**19 = White w/patches of black**

**20 =Black**

**21 =Silver-white**

**22 =Ginger**

**23 =Tortoiseshell**

**24 = Light Grey Tabby**

**25 = Mixed Brown**

**26 = Mixed Grey**

**27 = Mixed brown w/ white chest**

**28 = Mixed Grey w/ white chest**

**29 = Striped orange w/ white**

**30 = Ginger w/ white paws**

**31 = Tortoiseshell w/ white chest**

**Cool, I got**

**Icenose: Light Grey Tabby with dark brown eyes**

**P.S. Please Review and tell me what you got, and if you have any more ideas on what other stuff I could do B+C:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next section :) hope you like it!**

**RULES:** use your pen-name for the following

_**First letter**_

**Clan**

**A = WindClan**

**B = ShadowClan**

**C = ThunderClan**

**D = RiverClan**

**E = BloodClan**

**F = SkyClan**

**G = WindClan**

**H = ShadowClan**

**I = ThunderClan**

**J = RiverClan**

**K = BloodClan**

**L = SkyClan**

**M = WindClan**

**N = ShadowClan**

**O = ThunderClan**

**P = RiverClan**

**Q = BloodClan**

**R = SkyClan**

**S = WindClan**

**T = ShadowClan**

**U = ThunderClan**

**V = RiverClan**

**W = BloodClan**

**X = SkyClan**

**Y = WindClan**

**Z = ShadowClan**

_**Last letter**_

**AGE**

**A = 12 season 2 moons**

**B = 15 season 1 moon**

**C = 19 seasons 2 moons**

**D = 12 seasons 0 moons**

**E = 14 seasons 1 moon**

**F = 13 seasons 1 moon**

**G = 16 seasons 0 moons**

**H = 11 season 2 moons**

**I = 15 seasons 2 moons**

**J = 14 seasons 1 moon**

**K = 18 seasons 2 moons**

**L = 19 seasons 1 moon**

**M = 11 seasons 0 moons**

**N = 14 seasons 2 moons**

**O = 16 seasons 1 moon**

**P = 12 seasons 0 moons**

**Q = 10 season 1 moon**

**R = 12 seasons 2 moons**

**S = 10 seasons 1 moon**

**T = 17 seasons 2 moons**

**U = 11 seasons 1 moon**

**V = 13 seasons 2 moons**

**W = 14 seasons 0 moons**

**X = 16 seasons 2 moons**

**Y = 14 seasons 2 moons**

**Z = 13 seasons 1 moon**

**Please review!**

**BTW I'm from BloodClan and I am 11 seasons 0 moons old B+C=P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet another part! Please review and suggest any ideas! :D**

**RULES:** use your first name received on this to figure out the below

_**First Half of Name…**_

**MEDICINE CAT OR WARRIOR?**

**Apple = Medicine Cat**

**Dawn = Warrior**

**Dark = Warrior**

**Frost = Warrior**

**Lion = Medicine Cat**

**Fire = Warrior**

**Ivy = Medicine Cat**

**Glade = Warrior**

**Holly = Warrior**

**Whisper = Warrior**

**Breeze = Warrior**

**Ice = Medicine Cat**

**Minnow = Warrior**

**Red = Warrior**

**Light = Medicine Cat**

**Flower = Medicine Cat**

**Blue = Warrior**

**Leaf = Medicine Cat**

**Sparrow = Warrior**

**Dove = Warrior**

**Swift = Warrior**

**Vole = Warrior**

**Cinder = Medicine Cat**

**Berry = Warrior**

**Black = Warrior**

**Hope = Medicine Cat**

_**Last Half of Name**_

**HOW MANY APPRENTICES YOU TRAIN**

**Tail = 1**

**Whisker = 2**

**Leaf = 3**

**Breeze = 0**

**Heart = 4**

**Pelt = 1**

**Pool = 2**

**Fur = 3**

**Fire = 1**

**Blaze = 4**

**Breeze = 4**

**Feather = 0**

**Leaf = 1**

**Tooth = 2**

**Claw = 0**

**Storm = 3**

**Spots = 2**

**Ice = 1**

**Flower = 2**

**Nose = 1**

**Whisker = 3**

**Tail = 3**

**Fern = 1**

**Breeze = 4**

**Claw = 3**

**Heart = 0**

**I got Medicine Cat, trained 1 apprentice B+C=P**

**Please please review with results and more ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm starting to run out of ideas, so don't expect too many more!**

**RULES:** use your first given name for the following

_**First Half**__** of name**_

**Best Friend****…**

**Apple = Streamfrost**

**Dawn = Falcontail**

**Dark = Thornfur**

**Frost = Fireclaw**

**Lion = Brakenblaze**

**Fire = Whisperheart**

**Ivy = Dawnpath**

**Glade = Gorsepelt**

**Holly = Applefeather**

**Whisper = Leafclaw**

**Breeze = Hollyblaze**

**Ice = Jaywing**

**Minnow = Ivywhisker**

**Red = Icefeather**

**Light = Darkspots**

**Flower = Sparrowfrost**

**Blue = Snowfeather**

**Leaf = Volewhisker**

**Sparrow = Bumblefern**

**Dove = Honeyleaf**

**Swift = Blazetail**

**Vole = Hopestorm**

**Cinder = Redtail**

**Berry = Swiftfur**

**Black = Iceclaw**

**Hope = Tigerstorm**

**NOTE:** Only do the following if you are a warrior (find out chapter 3) and female (real gender)

_**Find two dice and roll them…**_

**MATE**

**2 = Volewhisker**

**3 = Thornfur**

**4 = Tigerstorm**

**5 = Iceclaw**

**6 = Redtail**

**7 = Blazetail**

**8 = Ivywhisker**

**9 = Darkspots**

**10 = Bumblefern**

**11 = Falcontail**

**12 = Snakeheart**

**NOTE:** Only do the following if you are a warrior (find out chapter 3) and male (real gender)

_**Find two dice and roll them…**_

**MATE**

**2 = Swiftfur**

**3 = Hopestorm**

**4 = Honeyleaf**

**5 = Snowfeather**

**6 = Sparrowfrost**

**7 = Sandheart**

**8 = Icefeather**

**9 = Hollyblaze**

**10 = Applefeather**

**11 = Streamfrost**

**12 = Whisperheart**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another one! Yay!! :D**

**RULES:** use your middle name for the following (don't have one? Use your last name)

**NOTE:** only do the following if you are not a Medicine Cat (Find out Page 3)

_**First Letter**_

**Kits**

**A = 4**

**B = 2**

**C = 3**

**D = 4**

**E = 2**

**F = 1**

**G = 2**

**H = 1**

**I = 4**

**J = 1**

**K = 1**

**L = 2**

**M = 3**

**N = 4**

**O = 3**

**P = 1**

**Q = 2**

**R = 3**

**S = 4**

**T = 3**

**U = 1**

**V = 3**

**W = 3**

**X = 4**

**Y = 2**

**Z = 1**

**NOTE:** Anyone can do the following

_**Third Letter**_

**Killed… (weird right?)**

**A = by a monster**

**B = by a rogue**

**C = in a big battle**

**D = by your own clan-mate**

**E = from a pack of dogs**

**F = by greencough**

**G = by blackcough**

**H = from drowning**

**I = from poisoning**

**J = by a monster**

**K = by a rogue**

**L = in a big battle**

**M = by your own clan-mate**

**N = from a pack of dogs**

**O = by greencough**

**P = by blackcough**

**Q = from stravation**

**R = from deep wounds**

**S = from drowning**

**T = from poisoning**

**U = by a monster**

**V = naturally as an elder/medicine cat**

**W = by a rogue**

**X = from starvation**

**Y = from fire**

**Z = from drowning**

**Don't worry- it's not the last one! I'm doing more B+C=P**

**remember, please r&r!**


End file.
